As one of the most common electric tools, the rotary tool is a very important tool in both daily life and specialty fields.
In the actual application, the ability to change chucks generally enlarges the function of the rotary tool. The chuck and a main shaft of the rotary tool may be quickly assembled and disassembled, and the mechanism for quickly assembling and disassembling the devices is generally arranged on the chuck, thereby undoubtedly increasing the size of the chuck and causing trouble to the operation of the user.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.